Be Haunted or Run
by Fairy Tail's Sweetheart
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy off and she does then what! Lucy stumbles across New Friendship and New love? But Something or someone is haunting her. Will she run away and leave it all behind? Can she face this mystery and get ride of it. But will she be captured and murder the one she loves? Can she even if she's controlled? Will she face her past? Or Will she run away? Read and review Please!
1. Leave it all Behind and start a new life

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked threw the doors to the guild and only three people noticed me. I smiled and walked over to those three, Ever since Lisanna came back from the 'Dead', everyone started ignoring me. At first I didn't mind But it's been six months. Natsu my crush hardly talked to me anymore. The only ones who talked to me now these days were Mira-Jane, Erza, and Gray. I asked Mira-Jane for a strawberry milkshake and she nodded leaving to go prepare it.

Natsu and Lisanna walked over to me and I smiled. _'Finally he's talking tome again'_ I thought happily until he frowned at me.

" Lucy... Were kicking you out of the team and replacing you with Lisanna because your weak" He said with out hesitation, Erza and Gray stood up causing everyone to look at us.

" Wait Just a minute Natsu Gray and I are in the team to and we didn't agree to that so you can't" Erza said standing next to me. I was still shocked my mind processed one thin her said ' Your weak'. I looked up at him and smiled

"Dragoneel..." I stated rising from my seat " It took you Six fucking moths to talk to me and that that"s you have to say? I can't believed I actually loved you you! Yes natsu I _**Loved **_you! Well don't worry You can replace me in your fucking team but what I do next you can blame yourself for, so don't come and cry to me for what **YOU** did" I screamed pointing a finger a him and marched up into master office.

I knocked and herd a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door and closed it tightly so none could hear me. I walked over to master's desk and slammed my hands onto his desk. His eye's widened in shock.

" Remove it!" I growled at him

" Remove what my child?" He asked

"Don't call me your child I'm quitting Fairy Tail so remove my fucking mark." I yelled again.

He sighed and nodded. He placed his small hand over mind and chanted something in Latin that I did'n't understand. When he removed his hand my mark was gone. I walked down the stairs. only to be glared at by everyone but Mira-Jane Erza and Gray. I waved and walked out those doors for the last time.

" I open thee Gate of the canius minor... Nikora ( **_Sorry if I get the summinogs wrong_**) come on pluge lets go home" I said to my little wobbling dog who walked besides me. The people in the boat told me to be careful on the side on the river. I sighed it felt nice to be free for once. I walked home and sent pluge back.

" I open thee gate of the maid...Virgo" I called her out and asked her to help me pack. Two hours later everything was packed and I asked her to save it in the spirit world. When she left I had one suit case full of cloths and food. I gave the key back to the landlady who smiled sadly at me. I walked over and boarded the train to Satan. ( **_That's were sabertooth is_**).

" Excuse Me miss could we sit here?" A Tall dark haired boy with half of his hair covering half of his face his red eyes were standing out the most. His blonde haired Partner was groaning and mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid blonde chick' his blue eyes were starring at me like I did something wrong.

"Oh...Um...Sure you guys can sit here." I stampeded

"Jeez you must be interested in us for staring" The blonde male smirked at me, I blushed and looked out the window.

" Sting leave her alone..." The black haired male said. 'Wait did he say sting. As in sting from sabertooth' I felt my eyes go wide.

"Y-Y-Your from S-S-Sabertooth." I stampeded shaking in fear. Fairy Tail told me that they don't care about each other.

" Yea why?" The black haired guy asked confusion written all over his face

" Um...Well...I'm headed there anyway." I said looking down at my lap **(Oh Sting and Rogue don't have motion sickness)**

" Why...Oh I'm rogue and this is sting" Rogue said

"I'm Lucy and well you'll find out when we get there." I answered and looked out the window and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw the twin dragon slayers waiting for me.

" Why are you guys still hear?" I questioned

" Were taking you to sabertooth" Sting answered. I looked at him as if he was lying and he looked back while Rogue was just walking a head.

"Um...Well Thank you I guess." I thanked them still a little uneasy because they could kill me at any time.

We walked towards a huge building with the sabertooth sign hanging above the door. I sighed and pushed open the door earning looks of hate and confusion form the sabertooth members. A weird purple haired chick with strange eyebrows came up to me.

" Lulu...?" The purple haired chick asked me with hope in her eyes, I smiled and threw my arms around her in a hug and started to sob.

" Minerva who's in the guild...Lucy?" Their master asked me. I nodded and smiled walking to him and he hugged me.

" Welcome back My child." He said cracking a smile. " Wait aren't you in Fairy Tail..." He asked me pulling away from are hug

" No they all ignored me for six moths expect for Erza, Gray, and Mira-Jane. I left broken hearted from the very guild that promised me that they would never leave me. But they lied so here I am to join your guild and work to destroy Fairy Tail...Uncle" I finished with tears streaming down my face while sadly smiling.

" Of course you can join...I really missed my baby cousin." Minerva or Min-Chan as I called her when we were little.

" Lucy were would you like your mark and what color." Uncle A.K.A Master asked bringing the stamp with him.

" I would like it dark sliver on my thigh please" He stamped my thigh a sliver colored mark I smiled and looked at him

" Welcome to sabertooth Lucy !" The guild yelled

" Blondie..." Sting called

* * *

**Finally the first chapter is done. And for My other story Decisions to be made I'm starting all over so it will be more detailed and better. Again I'm starting over. **

**Me: I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter **

**Lucy: I Think It was good**

**Me: Really thank you Lucy **

**Lucy: Your welcome ^.^ **

**Me: Please read and review **

**Lucy: And stay tuned form the next chapter for ' I really Don't Care' **


	2. Friends and a exceed

**Hi I'm updating because two of my review's asked me too and I want you guys to stay with all my stories. **

**Lucy: Yeah besides it's just getting good and all **

**Me: Thanks Lucy **

**Natsu: Yeah but why am I always the bad guy *pouts***

**Me and Lucy: Where did you come from? * Shrieks* **

**Natsu: Fairy Tail **

**Lucy: Leave I don't care about you any more **

**Natsu: But Luce-**

**Me: Natsu leave * goes into Erza demon mode***

**Natsu: Aye**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V **

"Blondie... Why didn't you tell us Minerva and master were your family?" I asked more like shouted making Rogue and Blondie covering their ears. ' _why is_ _she covering her ears...unless_'

" SHE'S A DRAGON SLAYER" I yelled out load and everyone looked at me confused. " Oops did I say the last part out load." Blondie walked out to leaned in my ear

"YES YOU BAKA!" She yelled '_ouch my poor ears, wel__l she also has to power to make people ear's bleed_.'

She walked over to a table were Rufus and Orga sat and started to talk to them. While that was happening master called us into his office. We walked up and he started to tell us that Blondie would be in are team and she would be staying with us. We both had a confused face until he started to explain about how she was beaten as a child and abused and how the fairies slowly ignored her to her breaking point.

" Don't worry Master we'll take care of your niece" My partner and best friend Rogue said

" Thank You for your support Rogue. Sting?" He asked well its sounded like ' _Say no and I'll Kill you_' I nodded and we left his office.

" Hey Blondie." I called

" Yes Stingy Bee" She replied and smiled sweetly while I twitched ' _What did she just call Me!?_'I though angrily while Rufus and orga were dying from laughter. I smirked and threw an arm around her shoulder and led her to the mission board. She looked confused and stopped. I smirked in side my head, ' _hehe that's what you get for calling me stingy bee' _I thought

" S-Sting why are you doing? I didn't think you wanted to go on a mission with a weak and pathetic girl like me" Blondie said looking down with tears in her eyes. I removed my arm from her should and looked at her. I gabbed her by the shoulders causing her to look at me. All the staring at each other caused it to go quiet and the entire guild watched us. I hugged her and she cried into my chest. I just let her wet my shirt with tears. I remembered what master had told us.

**Flashback:**

" Master why do you need us to protect her?" Rogue asked

" *sigh* Before she came here and when I asked her to come up here and tell me why she left she said this ' Natsu Called me a weak and pathetic girl who is too useless to even bring on mission's'" Master replied looking angry just remembering it I looked at Rogue and He looked at me and we nodded.

" Master We promise to make her happy and we will take care of her if she cries" I replied while Rogue nodded

" Good because she will be in your team I would like you to train her again so she can be stronger then before because she hate's to be pitied and weak...OH! And one other thing don't rush or force her into anything she'll get a little scared because her father always forced into something and if she refused he'd...whip her." Master said

**End Flashback:**

" Rogue come here" I called him over and looked at him. He nodded and gave a small smile as I grinned.

"Lucy would you like to train and come live with us?" Rogue asked her. She turned around and looked at both of us then to Minerva who smiled and nodded she turned to Rogue and me and nodded.

"I-I-I Would love to train with your guys" She slightly smiled

" Okay then lets go" I called walking to the station .

**Lucy's P.O.V **

****We walked into a very large forest and they turned to me I looked confused.

" Lucy..." Rogue started " We'll train your in combat, weapons, and we'll enhance your power and speed" sting finished smirking. I gulped and nodded.

***Time Skip***

" Roarof the...Light dragon" I yelled and a funnel of light came out of my mouth and hit the tree sending it six feet back. During my training I've grown in strength and beauty. My golden blonde hair had black streaks in it and went past my bum. But I usually kept in in a high pony tail. I wore a lack crop top reveling my sliver mark. I had black short shorts and my bleat. Strapped to it were my keys, whip, and daggers. My other weapons I re-quip.

I had collected all celestial keys, and dragon keys. I traveled to the dragon world with sting and rogue. I learned all Types while the worked on their own and learned a new one. Rogue learned Light, and Sting learned shadow. I also learned many other spells. I changed my name to Lucy Eufclife ( **I don't now how to** **spell it sorry**), Because sting treated me like his baby sister.

"Lucy come on lets go back to the guild." Lector sting's red exceed called. I turned around and beamed

" Okay Come on time" I called out to my new exceed.

**Flashback:**

I was walking down to gather fire wood when I heard a really soft cry for help. I ran over only to see a beaten and bloody exceed and a valcuan. My face went red with anger.

" Roar of the poison Dragon" ( **they came back from the dragon world**) I screamed as a purple funnel hit it dead on making it fall of the side of the cliff. Sting and Rogue came running with frosch and lector.

" Lucy are you alright" Sting asked. I ignored him and started to heal the exceed whispering words until it opened it's eyes and sat up a little

" Where am I? Who are you people" It asked

" I'm Lucy this is my older brother sting and his friend rogue and of course there exceed's. Are you all right" I smiled

" Yeah...say are you a dragon slayer" It asked and I smiled wider

" Yeah why" I asked

" Can I please be your exceed. I Don't have anything or anyone please" It asked

" Of course"

" Yay! I'm time. I use time and future magic" Time smiled

" Okay guys lets go back to the camp sight" Rogue said while sting patted my head

" Finally got an exceed huh?" He smirked

" I think lector likes her" I whisper pointing to lector helping time fly

" Yeah your right" He replied and I giggled

**End flashback:**

" Ready to go home Luce?" Onee-San asked

" Yeah I'm ready" And we started to walk to the guild


	3. Return, Chosen, and meeting Natsu again

**Welcome back! I am happy some people reviewed. And I am 13 as I told you my computer was broken so it typed in something else. **

**Lucy: It's okay I forgive you**

**Me: Um thanks...* continues typing***

**Natsu: Your welcome ^.^**

**Lucy: When did- get away from me * Lucy kicks him* **

**Me:Um okay your two love birds go some where else and fight * Smirks* **

**Natsu and Lucy: WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS! **

**Me: But you can be and I wouldn't say that if I were you guys * Starts to back away***

**Natsu: Why **

**Rin Higurash25: How dare you disappoint the NaLu shippers! *chases them with knife for no real reason* **

**Natsu and Lucy: Ahhhhhhhh **

**Lucy: Take Natsu first I have a life to live **

**Natsu: Hey!**

**Me: I tried to warn them * Cowering in a corner***

* * *

Minerva's P.O.V

Lulu and the two dragon idiots have been gone for nine moths. *sigh* I hope there okay I want to tell her the good news. * gasp* What if there dead? What if there lost? What if their hurt? What if sting tries to rape Lucy? What if- * BAM!* the front door slammed open reveling Sting, Rogue and

" LULU!" I screamed running towards her grabbing her in a big hug with a so much force people thought she was gonna snap. Until she hugged me back making me gasp for air. The guild's jaw dropped and the dragon baka's smirked. Wait...Rogue smirked

" Holy shit Rogue your showing emotion" I yelled pointing making Lulu and baka sting laugh so hard that they fell over. They guild laughed with the four of us until someone cleared there throat. We turned and Lulu smiled making Father smile.

" Okay everyone the GMG are coming up and the participants are... Sting, Rogue. Rufus, Orga, and Lucy or as we will now call her key. Right Lucy" Father asked looking at Lucy nodded.

" Why do you want to change your name?" Rufus asked I saw sting and rogue back away with fear in there eyes. Lulu opened her mouth to speak until.

" Lucy wants to change her name cause she can and you should all respect that" A pink and white exceed said and Lulu's eyes softened. The pink and white exceed started to walk but stumbled and fell causing lulu's eyes to go wide and she lunged for the exceed, but Lector sting's exceed caught her helping her up. He stopped n her tracks and let out a small smile.

" I wanted to change y name because **_there_** back" She spat looking at the door as if was going to attack her. I sighed I knew who she talked about.

" Oh there back huh" Rufus said

" We'll talk about that later but who is the cute exceed?" I asked

" She time and she mine" LuLu said smiling petting time's head as she bent down

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I looked or more like glared at the guild door because of all the hatred bottled up in me. I then realized everyone was waiting my decision to be in the GMG. I sighed and looked at my adoptive brother ( **I'm changing it to Sting's her adoptive brother and master and Minerva aren't her family. Sorry**) and he nodded. I smiled and looked up at master and nodded.

" Great! Now since we have are team all of your go to train and make sabertooth proud and number one." Master said walking back into his office and shutting the door.

" Luce...Come on lets go home and pack." Sting said using _**HIS**_ old nick name for me.

I smiled and nodded, we walked off to our house. We each had are own room and bathroom. Mine was a sliver color that match my sabertooth mark, with a queen size bed with gold bedding. I had a white color dresser filled with money,and jewelry. My bathroom was a Light blue almost neon color with white sink and bath. I had painted gold keys and sliver key along the walls around my bed. I smiled, in the center of the room was a gold colored couch that was in front was a black TV ( **I'm not sure if they had TV back then but now they do... BTW Your can imagine Sting and Rogue's rooms**) I also had a dark purple wardrobe that was filled with many outfits and a whole closest full of shes ^.^.

" Lucy...We should go to the beach to train" Rogue said walking into my room

" Okay just let me change" I said walking towards my wardrobe and pulling out a sliver crop top and matching shorts. I grabbed a necklace that had a black dragon. I put on my black combat boats and put my gold belt with my whip dagger. I walked down the stairs and bumped into sting.

" Hey I was just coming to get you...Ready to go train Blondie" Sting said using that nickname I had always hated smirking

" Yeah and don't call me that your blonde to stingy bee" I replied smirking

***Time skip to the GMG***

**Sting's P.O.V**

Me, Rogue, and Lucy were walking around town while Rufus and Orga were back at the hotel. I was looking around till I hear some guys talking and pointing to Lucy. I pick up so perverted things they said. I looked at rogue who looked at me then we looked at Lucy who looked as if she was about to cry.

" Hey...Nobody mess with sabertooth or my little sis." I yelled at those guys who smirked. the fat one came up to me an sai

" what ya gonna do about it punk"

"This: I said and punched in. in a matter of seconds Rogue and I had beat up the men and were watching the crowd give comments about how strong we were or who the girl behind hem.

"Whoa! Who are you people" A pink haired a male asked and I saw Lucy tense up. She cam forward and gabbed my arm. I Looked at her confused by by the fear in her eyes I knew who this man was. I growled and turned to him

" Hey fairy get your little fairy ass out of here because sabertooth is gonna win the game sand laugh at you when you lose" I said smirking while rogue snickered

" Oh yeah you'll she Fairy Tail will beat your sorry ass and laugh at you..." Pinky said but before he could finish Lucy cut him off.

" You Fairies think your all bad but your just really weak couldn't you eve defeat a dragon. How pathetic I don't know why you joined were gonna in anyway because were sabertooth you people * Points at Natsu's fairy tail mark* are weak and losers." She said and we walked away leaving pinky with his jaw hanging open.

" You bitch get back here" pinky called. Lucy turned around and glared at him

" My name is celesta and I'm not a bitch I'm stronger then you and don't you dare disrespect sabertooth or ELSE! Go that pinky" She growled and pinky glared at her

" My names-" She cut him off

" Nastu. I know you kicked out Lucy Heartfilia and she went and killed herself thinking she was weak and a disgrace to her friends and ya know what she told me to tell you this. 'You son of bitch I hope your happy now because of you I killed myself'. she now who's the bitch huh salamander" Lucy yelled tears streaming down her face but she still smirked

" I hope you'll live till tomorrow. but watch your back or your little white haired _**pet**_ gets it" Lucy smirked and we walked away

Lucy's P.

'_Watch your back Natsu and Lisanna...Because I'm coming for you and you won't make it out of my wrath a live_' I thought and walked into my shared hotel room with sting and rogue.


	4. A Way with Words

**Hi everyone! I haven't updated in a while so here I am with a new chapter! I now present to you Chapter $4.**

**Lucy: Yay we get to find out what happiness **

**Me: Well yeah **

**Natsu: I hate sabertooth **

**Lucy: Screw off * Punches him* **

**Me: Hahaah You got what was coming to you * Laughs and smiles at Lucy***

**Lucy: On with Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

After Lucy Yelled at Natsu we started to walk back to the hotel. I looked around to see many Mages and Normal people stared at us. I smirked and kept walking. When I looked over to Rogue I noticed he was starring at something. Following his line of vision He was starring at My sisters ass. Growling I called over to Lucy.

" Hey Luce...why don't you go ahead Rogue and I have to talk about something"

" Sure see ya back at the hotel" She replied smiling and started to walk away. Rogue turned to me with confusion in his eyes.

" What do you want sting?" He asked

" Look dude...I trust you and your my best friend but stop fantasizing about my sister" I replied to his question angrily. He looked bored and walked away. I sighed and followed him back to the hotel. When we got there Minerva, Rufus, and Orga were smiling at something. When we got closer my heart melted. There was Lucy sleeping with her exceed.

" So sting where were you two" Minerva asked glaring at us. turning to her I simply told her that were were mocking a weak Fairy. At that answer she smirked and we heard a yawn. Lucy looked over at us rubbing her eyes in acute child-like manner.

**Normal P.O.V**

" Is everything alright?" Lucy asked with Oreo **(I'm caching her exceed's name to Oreo)** next to her. Lector looked at her and blushed and looked also noticed that rogue had a small amount of pink on his face.

" Everything is great...but the Sky labyrinth will start soon." Rufus said smiling at her cuteness, Lucy just shrugged and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she came out the pumpkin guy was there and told them the rules of the labyrinth.

" OK lets figure this thing out" Minerva said smirking.

Sting gave a cocky smile, Rufus just gave a sly nod, orga grinned, Rogue and Lucy just kept a poker face and nodded. After hours of walking they just about gave up. When Lucy yelped and clutched her head. They all ran to her but the pain wouldn't stop. She screamed so loudly that everyone in the labyrinth herd it. All guilds went running, and when they got there they all saw sabertooth and one of there members holding there head scheming in pain. Suddenly they were all were transported to the Battle area.

" QUICK! get her something" Mato yelled out. She just kept screaming. Sabertooth's master came down with a frown. He walked over to Rogue who was holding Lucy bridal style. He placed both hands on her head,. A dark red glow emitted from his hand and went around Rogue and Lucy. When the glowing died down Lucy was different.

Her hair was black with red streaks, she had pale skin, A sliver crop top with black short shorts, When she opened her eyes they were no ,longer brown . They were Sky Blue. Rogue slowly set her down and everyone sighed with relief. She smiled and sabertooth told Mato she was alright. When he naked what happened, Sabertooth's Master whispered something.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I looked down at myself I was happy. I wanted to change my loos and this was perfect. Now all I need was a new name. I got it. Sky. But when Mato asked what happened my now Blue eyes started to water. I still remember those images. and the words that voice said. those images were my family getting killed, my mother killing, Sabertooth Turning on me, Fairy Tail dying, me surrounded by blood and Zeref was smirking. But I remember those words the voice said...

_'Kill them' _

_'They will die'_

_'Weakling' _

_'Murder'_

_'Together' _

_'Queen'_

_'cursed child'_

_'Darkness'_

_'I'll help' _

_'kill'_

_'thief'_

_'Sabertooth'_

_'Rogue'_

_'Liar'_

_'Lucy...Lucy...'_

_'Your a murder'_

_'Join us'_

What did those word even mean. Who said them. Why. Was I cursed. My very last thought was simple...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ 'Who told me all this and why' _

* * *

**Poor Lucy! I feel bad. **

**Lucy: You should**

**Sting: The fuck My P.O.V was so little**

**Me: Hush **

**Lucy:...**

**Sting: Shut the FUCK up**

**Me: Bye * kills sting***

**Lucy: * sweat drop* Read and review**


End file.
